Na Sala da Justiça
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Alexei Luto sequestra Saoris Lane de novo . Como SuperSeiya encarará os fatos agora? Com a ajuda de seus amigos, tudo dará certo!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 - Na Sala da Justiça**

Na Sala da Justiça, nossos heróis viviam no ócio, enquanto nenhum supervilão decidia atacar a Terra.

- Pelas bolinhas de pingue-pongue, Bat-tarius! SuperSeiya esta ganhando de 9 a 0!

Disse Roboiolia enquanto via a ferrenha batalha de pingue-pongue entre os alteregos de Aiolos e Seiya.

- Eu não vou perder! NUNCA!

Disse Bat-tarius quando viu que SuperSeiya ia ganhar seu décimo ponto.

- A VITÓRIA É MINHA!

Então Afroman, Marin-Maravilha, Kikitão Múrvel, Misty Gavião, The Gel, Lanterna Goldo, Shun Verde (porque ele não é maduro) e seu pupilo Ikkardito e os Supergêmeos entraram na sala de recreação da sede da Liga.

- O que está acontecendo?

Disse Afroman, com sua pintinha no canto do olho, seus cabelos afro azuis-piscina, colant verde e laranjado, olhos azuis e a incrível capacidade de perder de uma água-viva saudável no xadrez.

- Bat-tarius está perdendo para SuperSeiya no pingue-pongue!

Respondeu Roboiolia ao ouvir a indagação de Afroman.

- Mas isso não é possível! Bat-tarius nunca perdeu nenhuma partida de pingue-pongue!

Comentou Misty Gavião, na sua alta sabedoria de sutiã de enchimento.

- O fato é que SuperSeiya acabou de fazer o último ponto da partida!

Vociferou Shun Verde (porque ele não é maduro).

- HAHAHAHA! Você perdeu do SuperSeiya no pingue-pongue! CABAÇO!

Glosou Lanterna Goldo, sendo habilmente aplaudido por Ikkardito, que foi repreendido por seu irmão mais novo, Shun Verde (porque ele não é maduro).

- E você, Lanterna Goldo! Perderia para um simples lápis amarelo!

Se fez ouvir Bat-tarius.

- Mentira!

Se defendeu Lanterna Goldo.

- Os antigos Lanternas Verdes tinham fraqueza por madeira, os atuais pela cor amarela, então seria possível ganhar de qualquer Lanterna Verde com um simples lápis amarelo, engula essa, Lanterna Goldo¹!

Pôs fogo na discussão The Gel, com seus longos cabelos penteados com gel.

Quando Lanterna Goldo ia mostrar que não tinha medo do relâmpago amarelo no uniforme vermelho de The Gel, o alarme da Liga da Justiça soou.

- FOIM, FOIM, FOIM, FOIM, FOIM!

De repente, no telão, aparece a imagem do maior vilão de todos os tempos: Alexei Luto, com sua peruca loira esvoaçante, olhos azuis e sotaque russo.

_-Boa noite, caros telespectadores! Estou ligando hoje para sair do tédio, minha vida anda muito pacata. Então proponho um joguinho: Seqüestrei e escondi Saoris Lane. Vocês terão que seguir as pistas que deixei se quiserem encontrá-la viva. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

- ESSA NÃO! SEQUESTRARAM SAORIS LANE!

Esbravejou SuperSeiya ao saber que sua amada tinha sido novamente seqüestrada.

- Pelas luzes piscantes, Bat-tarius! Parece que Shurada está agindo de novo em Gothan City!

Viu Roboiolia. Logo após ter dito, saíram correndo, ao som de "Feira da Fruta", em direção a Gothan City.

_**Enquanto isso, no covil de Alexei Luto**_

- Meu plano é simplesmente perfeito! MWAAHAHHAHAHAHAH!

Se vangloriou antes da hora Alexei Luto.

- Seus planos maléficos nunca darão certo, Alexei Luto! SuperSeiya virá para me salvar, e sua peruca irá cair, como no fim de todos os episódios!

Respondeu a seqüestrada Saoris Lane.

- CALE-SE, SUA INSOLENTE!

Esbravejou Alexei Luto.

- O que sua mãe diria se te visse assim, Alexei Luto?

Cutucou bem na ferida a seqüestrada Saoris Lane.

Então, como se ali na frente fosse o pato chorão Alexei Hyoga Yukida, de um universo paralelo, e não o supervilão Alexei Luto, o mesmo chorou e chorou e chorou e chorou.

- Não, já chega! Já não me basta ser seqüestrada, ainda tenho que agüentar crises emo! Não, é demais até mesmo para mim!

- Cale-se, que isso não durará muito! Você verá que no fim deste episódio eu não só ganharei como eu não perderei minha peruca, graças ao meu novo subordinado, THE MILLUS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**Enquanto isso, em um beco vazio de Gotham City**_

- Roboiolia! Que caixinha verde com interrogações purpurinadas é essa?

Indagou Bat-tarius.

- Santas pegadinhas, Bat-tarius! Deve ser um presente que alguém deixou cair!

Respondeu inocentemente Roboiolia.

Bat-tarius então inocentemente pegou a caixinha e a abriu. Lá dentro, encontraram a seguinte mensagem dizendo:

O que é o que é?  
Que cai em pé  
E corre deitado?

- Santas interrogações, Bat-tarius! É uma mensagem de Shurada!

Respondeu com o óbvio Roboiolia.

_**E então?**_

_**No fim dessa Saga, será que Alexei Luto perderá sua peruca?  
Será que o Saga aparecerá, ou só terá o nome na Saga?  
Por que Ikkardito é o pupilo se é o irmão mais velho de Shun Verde (por que não é maduro)?  
Por que muitos heróis ainda não apareceram (ou falaram) e temos falta de vilões?  
Essas, e outras perguntas respondidas no...**_

_**Capítulo 2 – Que os jogos comecem!**_

Oi pessoas!

Virgo Nyah falando! Nosso (meu e da Miss Bananinha) novo projeto. Gostaram? Como meu objetivo é ser repetitiva na narração (como os desenhos antigos da Liga da Justiça e dos Super Amigos), prefiro por os capítulos pequenos, para não encher o saco na hora de ler (como enche na hora de escrever).

Quero saber também que outra associação herói/personagem de Saint Seiya ou vilão/personagem de Saint Seiya posso fazer, já que nós, apesar de fãs da DC, não nos lembramos de todos os vilões e nem de todos os heróis (pudera também, né?).

Colocamos só os que dão para fazer trocadilhos, sem nos preocuparmos com a época, importância ou personalidade do personagem, seja de Saint Seiya ou da DC, então...

Não sei se é necessário, mas aqui vai a relação de trocadilho/herói (vilão) da DC/personagem de Saint Seiya:

SuperSeiya/Superhomem/Seiya  
Bat-tarius/Batman/Aiolos  
Roboiolia/Robin/Aiolia  
Afroman/Aquaman/Afrodite  
Marin Maravilha/Mulher Maravilha/Marin  
Kikitão Múrvel/Capitão Márvel/Kiki e Mú (vocês vão entender, acreditem em mim)  
Misty Gavião/Mulher Gavião/Misty  
The Gel/The Flash/Dégel (tentamos fazer algo como The Vash – de Trigun, ou the Nash – de Street Fighter, mas o melhor que conseguimos foi The Gel. Ou era isso ou The Uteros)  
Lanterna Goldo/Lanterna Verde/Manigoldo  
Shun Verde (por que ele não é maduro)/Arqueiro Verde/Shun  
Ikkardito/Ricardito/Ikki  
Supergêmeos/Supergêmeos (que eu não me lembro o nome de cada um)/Saga e Kanon  
Alexei Luto/Lex Luthor/Alexei Hyoga Yukida (para entender o porquê, não? xDD)  
Saoris Lane/Lois Lane/Saori  
Shurada/Charada/Shura  
E por último mas não menos importante:  
The Millus/De Millus (marca de roupa íntima)/Milo

Se quiserem, aceitamos sugestões! o/ (Me ajudem a encaixar o Shiryu, por favooor?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- Que os jogos comecem!**

Depois de muito matutar sobre o que a mensagem de Shurada...

O que é o que é?  
Que cai em pé  
E corre deitado?

... Dizia, nossos heróis Roboiolia e Bat-tarius descobriram que Shurada queria que fossem até a loja de guarda-chuvas que Pinguim tinha no centro de Gothan.

- Santas Execuções Auroras, Bat-tarius! – exclamou Roboiolia ao ver que Pinguim tinha unido forças com Alexei Luto, assim como Shurada.

- Não fique assustado, Roboiolia! O que esse francês siberiano pode nos fazer? – indagou Bat-tarius, observando a cabeleira azul petróleo e as sobrancelhas bifurcadas de Pinguim.

- Vão se arrepender de terem zoado com minha cara!

- Que nos derrotar terá saber para está onde Saoris Lane – disse (?) Shurada, apesar de ninguém ter entendido nada.

Começou então uma ferrenha batalha!

Bat-tarius lançou uma bat-flecha com seu bat-arco, em direção à Shurada!

POW amarelo com beiradas azuis e fundo de bolinhas pretas!

- Cuide do Pinguim, Roboiolia.

Shurada levou uma bat-flechada no peito e não morreu! Em troca lançou uma EXCALIBUR? em direção à Bat-tarius!

SWINF verde de beirada rosa e fundo amarelo!

Acerto crítico!

Bat-tarius lança o batarangue! É super efetivo! Shurada tem 1 Ponto de Vida e desmaia! Deseja jogar uma pokébola agora?

_Na batalha de Roboiolia e Pinguim..._

Roboiloia lança um bat-relâmpago-de-plasma!

CRASH dourado com beirada alaranjada e fundo amarelo com listras brancas!

Pinguim desvia, lançando uma Esquife de Gelo!

Roboiolia está preso!

- Eu disse que iam se arrepender!

Enquanto pingüim estava distraído se vangloriando, recebe uma bat-flechada de Bat-tarius!

POW de estrelinha azul marinho com fundo azul turquesa com pingos brancos!

Pinguim tabém está fora de combate! A vitória é de Bat-tarius!

Então Bat-tarius tira seu bat-incinerador do cinto de utilidades e descongela Roboiolia. Assim que o pupilo desmunheca, digo, descongela, Bat-tarius dá uns bat-tapas-na-cara de Shurada para que o mesmo os diga onde Saoris Lane está.

- Diga onde está Saoris Lane, Shurada!

Não obstante, a resposta de Shurada é outro enigma:

Lar Doce Lar  
Por que razão não procurar?  
A resposta encontrará  
Se Lá Doce Lar.

Cansados de pensar, eles levam a charada do Shurada até a Sala da Justiça para que todo mundo junto pudesse descobrir o que raios aquilo significava.

- Ela não está na casa do Alexei Luto? – perguntou Marin Maravilha.

- Seria muito óbvio, Marin Maravilha.

- Óh, Super Seiya, na sua sapientisse viu que o óbvio nem sempre é a melhor solução! Óh, magnânimo sapientíssimo furor de glória e nobreza! – puxou o saco Misty Gavião.

- O óbvio nem sempre é a melhor solução, mas se Shurada estava sem tempo para fazer uma charada melhor, acho que eles devem estar mesmo na casa de Alexei Luto. – Lanterna Goldo disse mais sapientamente que SuperSeiya.

Aos leitores não tão fãs da DC e/ou que não entenderam a piada com o Kiki e com o Mú, aqui vai uma cena:

Ignorando aquela discussão toda, Kiki, o moleque de oito anos em meio àqueles super-heróis, viu um prato de salgadinhos (por que biscoito é coisa de americano) em cima do armário. Láááá em cima.

- SHAZAM!

Caiu um raio, O RAIO, sobre ele.

Então suas sardas ruivas, seu cabelo rebelde de fogo e seus mijadinhos músculos infantis se tornam prodigiosos músculos enormes, cabelos igualmente enormes cor de lavanda, olhos esverdeados, pele alva sem sardas e a mesma ausência de sobrancelha.

Agora ele parecia o Deus Ferreiro Rocher, óh chá de erva doce, Mú, alto o suficiente para pegar o prato de salgadinho.

Sem nem ver o SHAZAM de Kiki, digo, Kikitão Múrvel, Super Seiya foi em direção à casa de Alexei Luto, acompanhado de Marin Maravilha, Bat-tarius, The Gel e Lantena Goldo.

Ao chegar lá, surpresa quando encontrou o vilão marca maior, vendedor de calcinha, vestido apenas com um tapa-sexo...

The Millus

...Não que eles realmente saibam disso.

Sem nem esperar que os heróis chegassem, se apresentassem e ameaçassem a vida de The Millus, o mesmo ataca SuperSeiya enquanto este ainda está no ar.

- Cuecão Escarlate!

A puxada de cueca foi tão grande que chegou a pingar sangue do uniforme de Super Seiya.

_**E então?**_

_**No fim desta Saga, que tem fim no próximo capítulo, Alexei Luto perderá sua peruca?  
Saga realmente aparecerá ou só terá o nome na Saga?  
O puxão de cueca de The Millus doeu?  
Vocês entenderam a piada com o Kiki e o Mú?  
Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo:**_

_**Capítulo 3 – Que os jogos terminem!**_

o/!

O próximo capítulo vem no mês que vem, viu?

Mas nem sempre vai ser assim. Eu não vou encerrar a fic depois disso, vou deixá-la em hiatus, por que se eu der vontade de escrever mais alguma coisa, vou colocar aqui mesmo :D

Quem me deu a idéia do Camus/Pinguim foi a mamãe Lune Kuruta, assim como o Cuecão Escarlate!

Eu não entendo muito do Charada além da idéia das charadas, então qualquer equívoco não é de propósito (além do fato de eu ter colocado-o falar que nem o Dohko... Digo, Mestre Yoda. Isso é de propósito), não que isso faça lá muita diferença.

Eu recebi boas idéias de como encaixar o Shiryu, mas vou estudá-las direitinho, viu! Obrigado pelas dicas!

Até a próxima!

Relação de Personagens de Saint Seiya e da DC que apareceram neste capítulo e não apareceram no capítulo anterior:

Pinguim/Pinguim/Pinguim... Opa! Camus


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Que os jogos terminem!**

Depois de receber um Cuecão Escarlate de The Millus, SuperSeiya caiu no chão, desacordado, miando baixinho.

- Esse foi o Cuecão Escarlate! O golpe mais perfeitamente arquitetado, que é um misto perfeito de ataque e defesa, que consiste em desarmar o oponente, o pegando de surpresa, puxando a cueca que fica em cima dos uniformes, por que todo super-herói tem cuecas por cima dos uniformes, fazendo as nádegas e virilhas sangrarem devida a alta força por mim, The Millus, empregada e ao jeito perfeito de segurar a cueca! Sim! É o golpe mais perfeito e eu sou imune a ele, pois não uso cuecas! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ninguém sabe por que cargas d'água nenhum dos nossos mocinhos não foi lá dar uns tabefes no The Millus enquanto ele discorria e ensinava a todos como aplicar o Cuecão Escarlate, mas o fato é que todos os cinco ficaram parados ouvindo o discurso do nosso verborrágico vilão.

Quando The Millus terminou, Bat-tarius rapidamente sacou seu bat-arco e sua bat-flecha, sendo seguido por Marin Maravilha, que sacou seu laço e ficou rodando ele como um peão no rodeio, The Gel ficou correndo como louco em volta de The Millus, Lanterna Goldo fez um sofá com seu anel e se sentou, enquanto SuperSeiya continuava gemendo.

- HAHAHAHA! EU SOU INVENCÍVEL!

The Millus fazia uma cara maníaca de quem acabou de dominar o mundo.

Toda a risada maléfica durou muito pouco, já que Bat-tarius lançou uma flexa, que errou The Millus, o fazendo rir mais alto e maleficamente ainda, mas que ricocheteou e acertou uma corda, que segurava um saco de areia muito pesado, que estava suspenso bem em cima de The Millus.

- Isso resolve tudo.

Concluiu Bat-tarius, ao ver que o saco de areia deixou The Millus desacordado.

_Enquanto isso, na sala secreta onde Alexei Luto estava vigiando nossos heróis e mantendo Saoris Lane..._

- Raios, raios duplos! – vociferou Alexei Luto enquanto via a flecha de Bat-tarius errar o The Millus para posteriormente acertar The Millus – No anúncio do jornal ele dizia que era invencível, incomível, inconcebível e indomável! É inacreditável!

- Eles sempre ganham no final, Alexei Luto!

Defendeu a seqüestrada Saoris Lane.

- Não se vanglorie, Saoris Lane. Eles nunca chegarão até aqui. Muito me espanta que tenham achado minha casa.

- É só procurar na lista telefônica.

Constatou o óbvio Saoris Lane.

Alexei Luto, mordido pelo bichinho da insatisfação e da curiosidade, pegou a lista telefônica da cidade de Athenas e foi até a letra L. Lá, qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver "Luto, Alexei" bem lá, seguido de um "rua Saudades da Mamãe, 24, Bairro Pó de Diamante"

- Tenho que dar um jeito nisso.

Ficou muito chateado com a própria burrice Alexei Luto.

- Você nunca dará! E no final do episódio sua peruca irá cair!

Cutucou na ferida Saoris Lane.

Nesse momento Alexei Luto se perguntou por que não tinha colocado uma mordaça em Saoris Lane.

- Eles nunca chegarão até mim, Saoris Lane. Espere e verás.

_De volta aos nossos heróis..._

SuperSeiya já tinha se recuperado do Cuecão Escarlate, um golpe realmente desmisericordioso, mesmo que ainda estivesse falando fininho.

- E agora? Onde está Saoris Lane? Como encontramos ela?

Perguntou desesperado SuperSeiya.

- Que tal lá?

Disse Lanterna Goldo, que já tinha se levantado do sofá.

Lanterna Goldo tinha apontado para um letreiro em neon piscante nas cores azul e vermelho, em forma de seta, apontando para um corredor idêntico a outros oito que estavam lá perto. No letreiro, escrito "para o covil de Alexei Luto, onde Saoris Lane está mantida refém".

- Eles não podiam ser mais específicos.

Falou cheia da felicidade Marin Maravilha.

- Mas pode ser uma armadilha!

Jogou um balde de água fria na felicidade de Marin Maravilha The Gel.

Eles seguiram o corredor, que deu direto até a sala de Alexei Luto, onde o mesmo estava sentado na cadeira giratória girando como um retardado.

- Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Iuuuupiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Quando Alexei Luto percebeu que os heróis da história haviam chegado, parou a cadeira de repente, fazendo sua peruca voar sala afora.

Saoris Lane ficou dividia entre dizer "Bem feito, eu disse que sua peruca ia cair" e "SUPER SEIYA!". Optou pela segunda opção.

- SUPER SEIYA!

Disse cheia de saudades Saoris Lane.

- SENHORITA SAORIS LANE!

Respondeu cheio de saudades SuperSeiya.

Enquanto SuperSeiya e Saoris Lane trocavam olhares de saudosismo, Alexei Luto começou a dançar balé: estava preparando o magnífico e temido golpe Excecução Aurora.

Mas, enquanto ele dançava balé, The Gel foi mais rápido (há! Entenderam?) e deu um encontrão com Alexei Luto, fazendo-o perder a concentração.

- Terei que começar o golpe mais uma vez!

Bat-tarius perdeu a paciência e pegou seu bat-amordaçador e jogou em Alexei Luto, o amordaçando.

- Fim de Jogo, Alexei Luto.

E assim, mais um dia foi salvo, graças às Meninas Super Poderosas!

Não, digo...

Mais um dia foi salvo, graças aos Cavaleiros da Justiça!

_**E aí? Como será o próximo episódio?  
Saga aparecerá no próximo episódio?  
O um mês até o próximo episódio durará o mesmo número de dias que o mês entre os capítulos 2 e 3 durou?  
O que acontecerá?  
The Millus voltará a ativa?  
Onde estará Shiryu, que foi o único bronzeado que não apareceu?**_

_**Vocês não perdem por esperar!**_

E aí? Demorei, eu sei disso. Mas aí está o/

Achei que o final ficou ligeiramente podre, mas fiz com todo carinho!

Até um dia, em um episódio randômico que não sei qual vai ser!


End file.
